


Puns |Kouen Ren x Male Reader

by Mercy8Grace



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, One Shot, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy8Grace/pseuds/Mercy8Grace
Summary: Telling Kouen some puns wasn't the best.





	Puns |Kouen Ren x Male Reader

**22:** _Who makes the bad puns and who makes a pained smile every time the other makes a pun?_

«I had a pun about insanity, _but I lost it!_ » (M/N)'s grin was wide as he told Kouen another pun, he just couldn't stop, it's funny to tell them. Though he was the only one who actually laughed. A bit sad, when he overthinks that's.  
Kouen on the other side wasn't amused at all, not one bit. In all honesty, the puns were terribly and annoyed him. But he wouldn't tell him that, at least not right now. He either hummed as respond or just tiny forced smile.   
«I would like to make a pun about philosophy, _but I Kant._ », «What do you get when you toss a hand grenade into a kitchen in France? _Linoleum blownapart._ », «What do you call 1000 frogs? _The french Army!_ », with that pun being said, Kouen couldn't hold back a sigh of annoyances anymore.   
He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, he had enough for today and he have to stop (M/N) from telling more of those horrible puns.  
«What is a typical diet of a sea Mon-» «(M/N). Please just stop already. Every single pun you told, was horrible and annoying. I seriously don't wanna hear anymore puns for the rest of my life, so just don't do it.», it was silent for some minutes, before he got an small voice "Ok" from his Boyfriend.

• _Probably not again the best written thing I did........._

_I use a OTP-Question Prompt, because I think it's a bit easier for me, when I do it like that. Though I hope that's okii._

_I could have written it longer, but maybe stopping here is the best. But let me hear your thoughts about it!_

_Hope you enjoyed!_ •


End file.
